Orange Cookie/OvenBreak
|KO = 오렌지 맛 쿠키|JA = オレンジ味クッキー|ZH = 柳橙餅乾|TH = คุกกี้รสส้ม}} Orange Cookie (오렌지 맛 쿠키 Orange Flavor Cookie) is an Epic Cookie released on July 3rd, 2017, along with her Pet, Mini Orange Mouse. Her skill involves collecting and then shooting tennis balls when double jumping. Pressing "Smash" will make it even stronger, generating more pulp to earn more points. Orange Cookie was released relatively early in the game's lifespan and as such was merely introduced before her release with a picture of herself and Mini Orange Mouse. She has a chance of being obtained from any chest that can produce an Epic Cookie without having to achieve any special goals to unlock her. Story You can't find another cookie as zesty as Orange Cookie. She enjoys all outdoors activities, especially on a sunny day. The sunscreen ingredient inside of her is the secret to her perfect tan. She is always full of positive energy and just being with her makes others happy. Her smashes are getting stronger every time.. perhaps it is because of her childhood friend?... Ah, summer. The season of intense sunshine, cool beach and a refreshing SMASH! Orange Cookie has spent days and nights preparing this Halloween costume. But old habits die hard: she's brought her tennis racket to the party instead of her pitchfork. Personality Little is known about Orange Cookie outside of her spunky attitude, constantly upbeat and energetic. She seems very close to both Lemon Cookie and Lime Cookie and is usually seen with both of them, identifying Lemon Cookie as a childhood friend. She seems easily excitable and a little bit forgetful or absentminded, as shown by her mistakenly bringing her tennis racquet to a Halloween party instead of the pitchfork she needed for her costume. Skill Tennis balls appear at given intervals. After a double jump, the Cookie hits a ball, destroying obstacles and splatting Orange Pulp Jellies. Use the Tennis Racquet button for an even stronger hit and more Orange Pulp Jellies. Tennis balls appear more frequently with each Level Up. Magic Candy When hitting smash, Orange Cookie enters a short Blast Mode and earns more points for Orange Pulps. The stronger the enchanted power, the higher the points for Orange Pulps. Strategy Orange Cookie is primarily focused on getting as many correctly timed smashes as possible, as the amount of pulp scattered is a lot less without the smash button being used. Because she slightly attracts Jellies to her when charging forwards afterwards, it can be a good idea to time the skill so that she collects large chunks of Jellies. Keep in mind that Orange Cookie can only store so many tennis balls before no more will spawn, so be careful and don't keep too many. Good Treasures to use with her are ones that will either increase her distance or passively award points. As she is frequently speeding up due to her skill Power Energy Drink may not be out of the question. Statistics Loading Messages New * Ready for a juicy escape? General * Here I go!! * Tennis is so refreshing! * Oops! A bit too strong perhaps? * Ah! Nothing better than an invigorating workout! * Zesty... SMASH!! * Come out! Let's go play! * Oh, this is going to be a gooood round!! * Ready for a juicy escape? * Hmm.. Where is that charger.. * It's so sunny outside! I love it! * Wow! That's pretty amazing! * Time to charge up! 1vs1 Race (Retired) * Here I go! * This set is mine! * I'm not going easy on you! * Try to catch up! Tired * I need a break... Lobby Daily Gift *An invigorating gift! Tap * Clear skies! Perfect for some tennis! * Hi! What a fresh day! * I’m all charged up! * That was refreshing! * Nothing is as invigorating as tennis! * I’ve been curious about honey! * Crumbled paper? For what? * Zesty... SMASH! Gift * Yay! You made my day! (Given Solid Orange Sugar Crystal) * Just what I needed! (Given Fresh Orange Slice) * Hm! Thanks! (Neutral) * What am I supposed to do with it? (Given Silver Piece of Paper) Demoness General * Grrrr! It was the perfect costume! * Um...Have you seen my pitchfork? * Oh well..ZESTY...SMASH! * Oh no! I forgot my pitchfork! Tired * Next year... Relationship Chart * Lemon Cookie: My good childhood friend! * Lime Cookie: Cute and outgoing! * Grapefruit Cookie: She hangs around, but we don't talk much... Updates * August 30, 2017 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Land 2, retired. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Combi bonus changed from "Starts with +30 Energy Bonus" to "+7200 points for Orange Pulp Jellies." ** Tennis balls do not fall into holes. Trivia *The word "zesty" means energetic or active. It is used very often by Orange Cookie, signifying her personality as being extremely energetic, as well as being a reference to the natural zest of oranges. *Orange Cookie drinks orange juice when she revives. *When she runs out of Energy by colliding into an obstacle or normally, she takes a usual "tennis-type" position that tennis players tend to use when missing a return or taking a break. *Orange Cookie was the first of the four Cookies released into Cookie Run: OvenBreak to be based on fruits of the Major Hybrid Citrus Fruit Group, the other three being Lemon Cookie, Lime Cookie, and Grapefruit Cookie. *Orange Cookie is the only Citrus Cookie not to have a Cookie Trial. *According to Orange Cookie and Lemon Cookie's combined information, they have known each other since childhood, so they have likely known each other for a long time, though it is unclear when the other two Citrus Cookies came to know them. This is also yet another confirmation that Cookies do age and grow up. *Orange Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Whoah! Thanks for the cake!"